Blaine's Wisdom Teeth
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are engaged and live in a small apartment in New York. Blaine, who hates dentists, is told he has to get his wisdom teeth pulled. Kurt has to take care of him.


Kurt hummed happily to himself as he began chopping vegetables for the dinner he was preparing for his fiancé and himself. He was so focused on cooking that he didn't even notice when Blaine entered their apartment. He let out a small gasp as Blaine's hands wrapped around his middle. Kurt smiled, turning so that he was leaning against the kitchen counter and face-to-face with Blaine. "How was your dentist appointment?"

"They took x-rays," Blaine sighed with a frown.

Kurt kissed Blaine gently, "And why is that such a bad thing?"

"Because they told me they need to pull my wisdom teeth. All four of them!" Blaine exclaimed with a mixture of sadness and anger.

Kurt couldn't hold back the small chuckle that escaped his lips. He instantly regretted it when he saw how hurt Blaine looked. He knew that Blaine was never a fan of dental work; he actually usually went to normal dentist appointments with Blaine. He spoke softly and apologetically to Blaine, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I was just surprised that you haven't had that done yet. I got mine pulled in high school, before we even met."

"Well the dentist never told me I had to. My appointment's for this Friday. He told me that somebody needed to be there to pick me up…" Blaine trailed off. "Of course I'll be there with you, love. What time is your appointment?"

"It's at 8:30."

"I'm going to call work right after dinner, which is almost ready," Kurt answered and gave Blaine a chaste kiss before turning around to continue cooking

*Thursday Night*

"B, make sure you eat enough. You can't eat breakfast tomorrow morning," Kurt remarked as he watched Blaine slowly picking at his food.

Blaine groaned, "But I'm too nervous to eat, Kurt. This isn't fair. I hate dentists. I just want to keep my wisdom teeth."

"Sush and eat. You'll be fine. You know you need to get it done. Plus, I'm going to be here to take care of you." Kurt smiled, looking pointedly at Blaine's mostly full plate.

"That's why I love you," Blaine grinned as he began to eat his food a little less slowly.

After the two of them finished their meals, Kurt washed the dished sand Blaine dried and put them away. Kurt made a mental note to call the repairman about the washing machine. Blaine, who was convinced that if you could fix a car you could fix anything, tried to fix it, but he just made it worse. Once everything was cleaned up, the two of them settled down on the couch to watch a few things on TV before deciding to go to sleep early.

In bed, Blaine was restless. He tossed and turned, keeping both himself and Kurt up. At one point, Kurt let out a discontented sigh and put his arm around Blaine, "Come on, baby. Please stop worry about it. You'll be fine, I promise."

"I know. I just hate dentists so much," Blaine sighed, turning around to look back at Kurt.

"I know you do, but you just have to try to rest. Or I'll kick you out to the couch." Kurt teased, smiling at Blaine in the dark.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt's nose gently, "Okay. I'm sorry. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine." The two of them held each other, Kurt soothingly rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's back until they both fell asleep.

Blaine didn't even wake up until te alarm that they set, just in case they slept in, went off. It was already 8 am and they'd have to leave in 15 minutes. He turned over to find the bed empty. He walked groggily out to the living room where Kurt was eating a bowl of cereal on the couch, flipping through some sort of fashion magazine. Blaine spoke in a raspy, morning voice, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I wanted you to rest. Plus, I was hoping you wouldn't have to watch me eat," Kurt answered, looking down guiltily at his cereal.

Blaine sat next to Kurt on the couch, bringing his head close to his fiancé's face, "Can I have just one small bite?"

With a laugh, Kurt shook his head, "No, go brush your teeth and take a shower. We need to get going."

"You're evil." Blaine mumbled grumpily, "Why should I even shower? It's not like we're going anywhere nice. I'm just getting a dumb surgery."

"Because when I got my wisdom teeth pulled, I didn't shower for like two days afterwards. You're not going to feel like showering. Trust me. Go." Kurt answered, standing up and walking towards the kitchen to wash his bowl. Not much later, Blaine came out of the bedroom in sweat pants, an over sized t-shirt and a scowl that Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at, "C'mon, you'll be fine, babe."

Blaine gave Kurt a weak smile, "Thank you. Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I can," Kurt smiled, walking toward Blaine. Their fingers intertwined naturally as Kurt led them outside. They walked to the oral surgeon, since it was only about six blocks away. He already had the number of a cab company's number programmed in his phone for everyday use, so he was prepared to call a cab when Blaine's surgery was over. The closer they got to the office, the slower Blaine's pace became. Kurt nearly had to drag him the last block.

Blaine took a deep breath as they neared the door. Kurt quickly squeezed Blaine's hand before stepping in front of him to open the door for his fiancé. Blaine approached the counter and stuttered out his information while Kurt put an arm around him and gently rubbed his back. The pair found two seats together in the corner of the waiting room. When they took their seats, Blaine's hand found his way to Kurt's and he held on for dear life. Kurt gave Blaine a comforting squeeze and whispered a few quiet encouragements to him.

"Mr. Anderson, Dr. Matthews is ready to see you," a petite brunette called from the door. Blaine stood up first and Kurt followed. The young woman smiled at them, "My name's Danielle. I'll be an assistant in the room for your procedure today. I'm assuming this young man's bringing you home?"

Blaine barely nodded, so Kurt spoke up. "Yes, I'm his fiancé, Kurt. Is it alright if I stay in the room with him until he's knocked out?"

She looked back and forth between the two of them and notded Blaine's obvious nerves. She smiled softly as she spoke, "Not a problem. We do anything we can to make our patients as comfortable as possible. As long as you're not in the way."

"Thank you," both Kurt and Blaine said at the same time, causing all three of them to laugh as they entered the room. Blaine was calming down just a little bit.

"Please take a seat, Blaine." Danielle said gently.

Blaine followed instructions and sat against the large dental seat. Instantly, the nurse got to work. She put a white thing to monitor Blaine's heartbeat, which seemed to be going a little fast to Kurt, on his finger and a few other wires were attached to his arms and legs. Then, a plump woman in her 30's walked in, holding a tray of needles and other procedural type items. Right behind her, a man with dark hair in his mid 40's walked in with a large smile.

"Hello, Blaine. I'm Dr. Matthews. It's nice to see you again. How are you holding up?" the doctor's voice was very friendly.

Blaine weakly reached for Kurt's hand, "I'm okay. Just a little nervous."

"Well that's normal. We're going to give you anesthesia as soon as we ask you a few questions and you'll be out cold until we're done here. Okay?"

Blaine nodded. The doctor proceeded to ask Blaine a few questions about his age, weight, height and other things, just to make sure his chart was updated. Then, the plump woman walked closer to Blaine, with a needle in her hands. She took his free arm and stretched it out a little, tying a band around his arm tightly, "Okay, Blaine. I need you to squeeze this hand for me."

Blaine swallowed and did as he was told. As they put the needle in his arm, he looked directly into Kurt's eyes and held his hand tightly. Kurt smiled warmly, "You're alright, B. I'm right here." The mixture of Kurt's words and the instant effect of the medication relaxed Blaine even more. His eyes immediately began drooping. Danielle came from behind Blaine and put a big thing over his nose. Blaine tensed up so the assistant spoke softly, "It's just oxygen, Blaine." Blaine turned to look back at Kurt. Right after their eyes locked, Blaine fell into a quick unconsciousness.

Kurt thanked everybody in the room quickly before making his way back to the waiting room. He was thankful that Blaine's appointment was on a Friday, so he could take care of Blaine the next few days without missing much work. Kurt got up half way through to ask the woman at the desk questions like how much longer, and how much time was normal, and how Blaine was. Kurt was very lucky that the woman was very patient. About 15 minutes after sitting back down, Danielle opened the door. She smiled at Kurt, "Hey, Kurt. Blaine's up. He's asking for you."

He jumped up quickly, "Is he alright? How did it go?"

"It went perfectly fine. He's more than okay. He's actually really enjoying himself." Danielle answered with a small chuckle.

Kurt barely had two seconds to mull over her words before he heard Blaine's laughter from down the hallway. Kurt smiled softly as he was led into the room next to where Blaine's operation was. The room was very small with light blue wallpaper, decorated with white, fluffy clouds. Blaine was laying on a plastic-covered medical bed, looking up at the ceiling, holding ice packs on his face and laughing in hysterics. Kurt smiled and spoke sweetly, "Hey, hun. How are you feeling?"

Blaine opened his mouth to talk and began laughing a little harder. Finally, he spoke through puffed lips and gauze, "Kurt! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, sweetie," Kurt chuckled, taking a seat in the visitor's chair next to Blaine's bed.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit. Just make sure he bites down on his gauze. I'll be in to change them soon. The doctor will come in shortly after that to send you off." Danielle said, trying not to laugh at Blaine.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled at her before looking back at Blaine. He cooed quietly, "Come on, baby. Lie all the way down and bite on the gauze. Please."

Blaine groaned before doing as he was told. After settling, he turned toward Kurt again and gave him a very serious look. "Kurt."

"Yes?" Kurt asked concernedly.

"I can't feel my tongue," Blaine laughed, turning back to look up at the ceiling.

"Well that's because of the Novocain," Kurt laughed.

Blaine nodded and sat up a little more to look directly at the wall, "Kurt… are we flying through the sky?"

Kurt laughed a little harder this time, "That's also the medicine, Blaine. Now, _please _try to bite down and relax."

Blaine tried to pout, although the puffiness and gauze prevented it from having a good effect. He then decided to just listen to Kurt and bit down too. A few moments later, Danielle walked back into the room. She smiled fondly at Blaine, "Can you sit up for me? I want to change your gauze before you leave."

Blaine frowned but sat up, mumbling through the gauze, "When can I take them out?"

"When you get home, you should be okay. As long as you're not bleeding heavily," swiftly changing the gauze in his mouth. Blaine laid back down, happily babbling nonsense to himself. Kurt took that quick moment to call the cab. Blaine, much to his surprise, noticed his use of the phone and became very disgruntled. He weakly threw his hand out toward Kurt and insisted that he needed to talk on the phone. Kurt quickly gave the address to the man on the other line and hung up, telling Blaine to relax.

"Well it seems Blaine got along pretty well, huh?" Dr. Matthews asked, stepping into the room. Kurt just laughed and nodded. The doctor gave Kurt a few instructions and a paper that had them written down. He also informed him that he could get Blaine's medications from the front desk. They scheduled a follow up appointment and Kurt helped Blaine up, wrapping an arm around the shorter man to keep him steady as they walked to the front desk. Kurt got a high dose pain killer and an antibiotic for Blaine. He walked them both outside where they waited less than two minutes for the cab to pull up. Blaine took a lot of convincing before allowing Kurt to put his seat belt on him, laughing wildly the whole time at nothing. Kurt remembered fondly the time in high school when Blaine suffered an eye injury and thought it was very important that he be called "Captain Blaine Anderson" because of his eye patch.

When they got to their apartment building, Kurt paid the taxi driver and slowly got out of the car. Blaine looked at the building with wide eyes and tried to exclaim excitedly through the gauze, "Wow! It's so big!"

"I know, I know." Kurt dismissed as he walked him through the lobby and convinced him to go into the elevator. Blaine was so excited by the elevator that he slipped out of Kurt's grasp and pressed every single button on it. Kurt was grateful that they were only on the second floor. When they reached their floor, he convinced Blaine to leave the elevator and led him to their door. He quickly, thankful that they didn't lock the door, opened the door and led Blaine inside to the couch. He laid Blaine down on the couch and kneeled down so that he was face to face with his fiancé. He spoke softly, putting a finger at Blaine's mouth, "Open."

Blaine's mouth flew open, which resulted in a small groan of pain. As soon as Kurt was done gently pulling the gauze out, Blaine spoke sadly, "I hurt."

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and propped him up a little more, also taking the ice packs out of Blaine's hands, "Okay, baby. I'm going to get you Gatorade so that take your medicines."

Blaine whined, "Want water."

"I want you to have Gatorade too. You need something more settling in your stomach when you take the medicine." Kurt answered sternly, walking to the kitchen to get both Gatorade and water.

"Water too?" Blaine whined.

Kurt kneeled back down so he was at level with Blaine's face, "Yes, water too. Gatorade first." He opened the Gatorade and handed it to Blaine.

Blaine frowned after he took his first sip. He pulled away and looked at the drink with disgust, "I hate blue."

Kurt chuckled and handed Blaine the antibiotic, "Blue's your favorite flavor. Now please swallow this."

Blaine shook his head and took a sip reluctantly to swallow down the pill. "It's gross."

Kurt sighed and handed Blaine the other pill, "Here this one too." Blaine took as small a sip as he could to swallow the pill. Kurt gave him a very serious look, "Just take one more, very big sip and you can have water."

Blaine swallowed a larger sip of the drink, face squished in disgust as he did so. Kurt laughed again and handed Blaine the opened bottle of water. Blaine took very greedy sips of water, swallowing down as much as he could. When he was finished, he smiled at Kurt, "Thank you."

Kurt smiled back and walked over to the case of DVDs next to the living room TV. "You're welcome, Blaine. Do you want to watch some movies in bed?" Blaine nodded and let out a happy sigh, drinking down some more water. Kurt laughed and quickly ran the stack of movies into the bedroom before walking back to the couch. Kurt looked at Blaine and grinned, "Are you hungry?"

Blaine thought for a second before nodding. So, Kurt started walking toward the kitchen, calling out behind him, "Pudding, jello, or yogurt?"

"Jello! Green!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly.

Kurt smiled and brought Blaine two cups of green jello, a spoon, and a new bottle water for later. Blaine quickly grabbed one from Kurt's hand, trying hard to open it, but he was unsuccessful. Kurt quickly opened the other cup of jello and handed it to Blaine. Blaine tried taking a big bite, moaning in pain when he opened his mouth too much. "It's okay, sweetie. Just don't open your mouth too wide. I'm going to go set the movies up, okay?" Blaine nodded and went back to eating slowly.

Kurt walked into their bedroom and put the DVD of RENT, the version filmed live on Broadway, in the player. He pulled back the blankets and added one of his pillows to Blaine's side of the bed. By the time he got back into the living room, Blaine was done his first cup of jello and finishing off the first water he had. Kurt spoke as he walked closer to Blaine, "So do you want your second jello yet?"

Blaine shook his head. Kurt threw the empty jello cup and water bottle out into the kitchen trashcan. He took the spoon, filled jello cup, and water bottle in one hand and wrapped his free arm around Blaine, helping prop him up. Blaine was still really out of it from the medication and had trouble standing up straight. Kurt walked Blaine into the bedroom and laid him on his side of the bed before quickly sprawling some words on a piece of paper and pen.

"What's that?" Blaine asked groggily.

"I want to keep track of when you take your medicines and how much you eat." Kurt answered, as he finished up and made it to his side of the bed.

Blaine nodded and curled up onto his side, brining his knees to his chest. Kurt shook his head and talked sadly, "I'm sorry, Blaine. You have to lay on your back today, sweetie." This resulted in an instant whine from Blaine so Kurt continued, "Blaine, come on. Your head needs to stay elevated so you don't' swell up too much. Plus, this way you can see the movie a bit better." Blaine reluctantly listened to Kurt and smiled as he saw the title screen on the TV. Kurt put his arm around Blaine, who was already yawning, and pressed play on the remote. It took Blaine no longer than a half hour of being held by Kurt and hearing Kurt sing along with the music softly for Blaine to fall asleep. When the movie ended, Kurt left the play screen on, because he knew that music comforted Blaine as he slept, and snuck out of bed. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He tried to eat it quickly before hearing a whine from the bedroom. He placed his sandwich down on the table and walked into the bedroom, which Blaine made his way half way across. Blaine looked at Kurt sadly, "Why'd you leave?"

Kurt smiled reassuringly and lied, "I just had a sandwich. I'm just finished."

Blaine nodded and went back to the bed, speaking as he walked, "I'm hungry."

"Do you want your second jello cup?"

"No. Chocolate."

"Chocolate pudding?" Kurt asked, already turning back towards the kitchen.

"No. Hershey's bar." Blaine insisted, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"You can't have that yet, Blaine. Just jello, pudding, or yogurt today." Kurt told him.

Blaine looked genuinely upset, "Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not. This is for your own good." Kurt smiled, walking back to the bed, leaning down to kiss Blaine's forehead.

"Fine," Blaine answered with a pout. "I'll have the jello."

Kurt smiled and opened the cup for Blaine. Blaine slowly fed himself the jello and Kurt left the room quickly, returning with the ice packs and an ace bandage. When Blaine finished his jello cup, he gave Kurt a questioning look. Kurt answered before Blaine could articulate his question, "You have to put ice on so you don't swell up. Now sit up a little for me, please."

Blaine sat up and Kurt wrapped the ace bandage on his head first. Then, he wrapped each ice packet in a tissue and placed them against Blaine's cheek, being held in place by the ace bandages. Blaine made a hissing sound at the cold, but smiled happily as he felt it slowly numbing his face. "Feel good?" Kurt asked. Blaine just nodded. Kurt took RENT out and exchanged it for A Chorus Line. Blaine was very pleased with the musical marathon Kurt had started. Kurt go back to his spot next to Blaine and put an arm around him. "So how are you feeling?"

"It's hurting again." Blaine mumbled, for a second before smiling slightly at Kurt, "But ice is good."

Kurt chuckled softly, "Well you can have another pain killer in about an hour."

Blaine smiled a little wider before wincing in pain. He then spoke softly, "Then chocolate?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head, "No, not unless you mean chocolate pudding."

This earned a frustrated sigh from Blaine, but he didn't' say anything more. The two of them watched the movie, Blaine hummed and Kurt softly sang alone. Blaine managed to keep his eyes open as he waited for the hour to pass. At which point, Kurt opened the pill bottle for Blaine and handed him a painkiller, which he swallowed down with water. It took less than an hour for the medicine to kick in. He began laughing and soon enough fell back asleep. Kurt held him closely for the remainder of the movie. When it ended, Kurt gently took the no-longer-cold ice packs off of Blaiens' face and slid out of bed to put them back in the freezer. Blaine stayed asleep until Kurt dipped back into the bed. Blaine turned to his side and gave Kurt a bewildered look. Kurt sighed, angry with himself for waking Blaine, and gently pushed Blaine to lay on his back, "Off your sie, B."

Blaine groaned but turned to his back, rubbing his eyes, "Morning."

"Good morning, sunshine. How are you feeling?" Kurt said with a small laugh.

"Kinda funny. My face doesn't hurt." Blaine tried smiling, which ended up looking comical due to the puffiness of his face.

Kurt kept a straight face and nodded, "Good. Do you want anything else to eat or drink? Besides chocolate…"

"Can I please have Gatorade?" Blaine asked after thinking for a few seconds.

Kurt began to get out of bed, "Of course. What color?"

Blaine smiled, "Blue."

Kurt didn't' say anything. He just laughed and got the drink for Blaine. The rest of the night went similarly. Blaine took painkillers every four hours and antibiotics every eight, doing ice packs in between painkillers, Kurt convinced Blaine to stay in bed all day other than when he went pee and when Kurt helped Blaine change into new clothes. Kurt and Blaine were equally tired by the end of the night and fell asleep by 10:30.

Kurt was grateful that they'd have a long nights worth of sleep. Well, that's how he felt until he was awoken by the lamp on his fiancé's bedside table. Kurt turned around, confused, "Blaine? What's going on? What time is it?"

Blaine frowned and gently rubbed his jaw, before looking at the alarm clock. "4:30. Sorry. It just hurts."

Kurt nodded and forced himself to wake up. "It's okay, sweetie. I'll get you some ice and water so you can take some pills, okay?"

Blaine just nodded, so Kurt jumped out of bed, getting Blaine the items. When Blaine was done taking both pills, the med agreed that they couldn't go back to sleep for the night. Kurt put West Side Story in the DVD player before leaving the room to take a quick shower. By the time he came back, Blaine was asleep again, curled up on his side. Kurt pushed Blaine to lay on his back, got dressed into another pair of pajamas, and put the ice back in the freezer. Kurt made scrambled eggs and ate some before sneaking back into bed. He pulled Blaine close to him and laid there for another hour, as the movie finished. Blaine finally woke up, and Blaine gave Kurt a lazy smile, "Hi."

Kurt smiled back, "Feeling any better?"

"Mmhm. I'm hungry though." Blaine answered, stretching out.

"Okay, do you think you can eat real food?"

Blaine's eyes got big with excitement and he nodded happily, "Yes. Please."

"I made some scrambled eggs." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine swung his legs over the side of the bed and explained himself before Kurt could object, "I've been in bed all day and night. I'm feeling better. Can I please just have breakfast in the living room?"

Kurt agreed and the two of them went out to the living room. Kurt heated up the left over eggs and Blaine ate them very slowly on the couch. When he was done, he insisted on washing the plate himself.

"Now you're going to have to rinse your mouth." Kurt told him.

"Okay. Did the doctor give you some special mouth wash?" Blaine asked.

Kurt braced himself for Blaine's objection from what was to come, "Wow. You really were out of it. No… you have to wash your mouth with warm salt water, Blaine."

"Can we please skip that?" Blaine begged.

Kurt shook his head and began pouring a teaspoon of salt into a solo cup for Blaine, "I'm sorry, B, but you get an infection, it'll be a thousand times worse."

Blaine nodded and let Kurt finish making his cup up. He swished the vile drink in his mouth in a few large sips, spitting as much as possible out each time. When he was finished, he nearly ran to the fridge to get a Gatorade to take the taste away. When he was finished, he looked at Kurt dejectedly, "That was horrible."

The rest of the day went smoothly. Blaine insisted on spending the day in the living room instead of in bed. They watched Little Shop of Horrors, Chicago, The Wizard of Oz, and Rocky Horror Picture Show. Blaine stayed up through nearly half of each movie, and each time he fell asleep, he insisted that he was jus resting his eyes, despite Kurt saying that he heard him snoring, which he did. Blaine was in much less pain than the day before, but for lunch, he only wanted to eat pudding. By dinner time, he agreed to eat mac 'n' cheese. Each time he ate, he had to rinse out his mouth, and each time he rinsed his mouth, he gave Kurt a glare, as if Kurt was enjoying it. Kurt convinced Blaine to go to bed with him early again that night. Blaine brushed his teeth for the first time since surgery right before bed.

Again, Blaine woke up at the ungodly hour of 4:30. This time, he didn't get Kurt's attention by turning on a light, but by whining in pain. Kurt woke up and saw Blaine, laying on his side, turned away from him, with his knees pulled up to his chest. He was shaking and quietly whimpering in pain. This sight woke Kurt out of his sleepy daze right away. He quickly turned on the light and ran a hand through Blaine's hair, cooing softly, "It's okay, baby. I'm here. Are you okay?"

Blaine turned to Kurt with sad eyes and opened his mouth to talk, lips wobbling, "Hurts."

Kurt nodded, propping Blaine up, "Okay, sit up, sweetie. I'll be right back." Blaine hesitantly sat up against his pillows and Kurt rushed out to the kitchen. When he came back, he was carrying cold Gatorade, cold water, and two cold ice packs. He placed the drinks on the table and quickly tied the ace bandage around Blaine's head, putting the ice packs into place. He then opened the pill bottles and handed Blaine the antibiotic and painkiller. Blaine took large swallows of Gatorade, swallowing each pill down quickly. Blaine tried to speak, but Kurt just shushed him. He put Les Miserbales, the 25th anniversary DVD, in the TV and settled in bed next to Blaine, wrapping one arm tightly around Blaine's shoulders and placing his free hand in Blaine's hair, twirling the curls. Blaine was back asleep in less than 10 minutes. Kurt stayed awake and watched the rest of Les Mis.

Blaine woke up right before it ended and looked up at Kurt with sadness in his eyes, "Sorry for earlier."

Kurt hushed him again, "Don't be sorry. I'm here to take care of you. How are you feeling now?"

Blaine shrugged, sititng up a little more and taking the ace bandage and ice packs off of his face, "Better than earlier. Worse than yesterday."

Kurt kissed his forehead, "Try not to talk too much today then. I'm going to take this ice away and get you some yogurt, okay?"

Blaine agreed to that. Kurt helped Blaine eat the yogurt and once again forced him to rinse his mouth with salt water. They watched Phantom of the Opera on the bed, Blaine again softly humming as Kurt sang quietly. Kurt made sure Blaine got his medication like clockwork that day. Blaine probably said less than 50 words, and he was very grateful for Kurt being so there for him. Kurt called into both of their works saying that they wouldn't be able to make it in the next day. Blaine tried to object to that, but Kurt would hear none of it, especially since Blaine taught an acting class at an arts school for kids, and that job required him to talk all day long. They spent the rest of the day watching Fiddler on the Roof, Bye Bye Birdie, and Funny Girl, even though both of them still wince in discomfort when listening to Don't Rain on my Parade. Blaine didn't need much convincing to go to sleep early that night.

Monday, Blaine woke up, feeling so thankful that Kurt helped him so much the previous days. The puffing in his cheeks went down significantly and the main sorce of his discomfort was the chapped lips that he didn't notice until then. He woke up before Kurt and got his first shower since the operation. Then, he brushed his teeth without any pain at all. Kurt didn't wake until Blaine was dressing in their room. Kurt smiled at Blaine, "You seem to be feeling better."

Blaine nodded as he pulled on his sweat pants, "Much."

Kurt sat up and stretched out his arms, "Good. I'm glad to hear that."

Blaine smiled and walked over to the bedside table to take medicines with the old water that was sitting on the table. He then leaned down and kissed Kurt's lips gently for the first time since before he got his wisdom teeth pulled. "Thank you for everything. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt hummed contentedly.

Kurt made them both thin bancakes, not wanting Blaine to open his mouth too wide for breakfast. They spent the day watching a few more musicals, both of them awake through each and every one of them. They both talked and laughed about Blaine's words and actions throughout the weekend, Blaine seemed to not remember certain points at all. Blaine kept track of his own medicine schedule that day and did the salt water washes without complaining. Kurt was definitely very glad to have his fiancé back to normal. Tuesday, they both went back to work and Kurt surprised Blaine with a Hershey's chocolate bar.

.


End file.
